


We've Got Each Other

by MadasaMoriarty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Family Drama, Fili is Kili's father, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Little League soccer, My First Work in This Fandom, No one is related like they should be, Past Drug Use, Possible Out of Character, Single Father Fili, child kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadasaMoriarty/pseuds/MadasaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is a single father. Kili is his son, who is just starting school. Their lives haven't been easy. </p>
<p>I don't know what this is. Lots of Baby!Characters, Fluff, Angst... random...randomness. Just posting it as I go. The tags are a hint of what is to come.... I don't really have a solid plot right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fili held tight to Kili’s hand as they walked down the empty hallway, past wall covered in cork-board and doors with Plexiglas windows and peeling name-tags. Kili was unusually quiet, hovering close to his father’s leg and taking everything in with wide rapt eyes. The bright green door looked freshly painted, Mr. Baggins gilded across the front. Fili dithered, hand half stretched towards the knob. Kili looked up at him, blinking slowly.

  
“You ready?”

  
The little boy nodded, face resolute. Fili opened the door slowly, gripping his son’s hand tighter as his heart pounded in his ears. A short, stout man, on his knees in front of one of the rooms many bookcases looked over as they came in. He looked surprised to see them.

  
“Mr. Baggins?” Kili clutched tighter to his leg.

  
“No, no I’m Drogo, I do music down the hall.”

  
“Oh. Ah, we were supposed to meet Mr. Baggins here….”

  
“Has it been canceled?” Kili piped up suddenly, apparently deciding the fat little man wasn't as scary as he’d first supposed.

  
“Nobody told us…” Fili began, taking half a step towards the door.

  
“No, nothings been canceled.”

  
“Good.” Kili pried his hand from Fili’s resistant grip and jumped on the pile of toys ‘Drogo’ had been attempting to tidy before Fili could so much as open his mouth. Drogo just chuckled.

  
“I’m sorry for the confusion, no Mr. Baggins was here not ten minutes ago, but I told him he could run for lunch and I’d straighten the room. He didn't mention another family was coming, but he might have just expected you later.”

  
“We are a touch early.” KIli had been eager to see his new school and Fili had been twice as eager to make a good impression, racing out of his house before his shoes had been properly tied. “It doesn’t happen often.” He admitted sheepishly.

  
“I understand.” Drogo chuckled again. “I’ve got my own young ‘un at home. My wife says he drives her spare when it comes to getting ready for an appointment.” He proceeded to fish out his phone and show Fili a series of pictures of a child who couldn't have been older than three, with enviously curly hair and the biggest blue eyes Fili had ever seen, and that included his uncle Thorin’s. Fili made appropriately interested noises, trying not to let his anxiety show. It obviously didn't work very well because before long Drogo cast him a pitying look and offered to go find Bilbo in the cafeteria.

  
“Don’t rush him for us.” Fili tried to protest, but the music teacher just gave him a pat on the back and disappeared out the door with a farewell tossed at Kili, who ignored it, absorbed in smashing a pair of dump trucks together. He carded a hand through his thick hair, pinky catching on one of his uncountable braids. He paced the room a few times, brushing his fingers across laminated construction paper, leafing through flimsy card-stock books. “You alright Kee?”

  
“Yeah.” Kili still didn't look up, having abandoned the trucks to try and put a puzzle together. He wasn't doing well.

  
“You need some help?”

  
“I can’t find where to put the pig.”

  
Fili breathed a sigh of relief and rushed to help his son put farm animals in the correct slots.

\------

They had finished the farm puzzle and moved onto one with a bunch of cars and airplanes when Mr. Baggins rushed into the room, a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a large half eaten muffin in the other.

  
“I apologize for the delay. Terribly rude of me.” He fidgeted around his desk, fussing with papers and straightening pencils. Fili waved a dismissive hand he didn't think Mr. Baggins saw.

  
“Our fault. Weren't meant to be here for a bit. Sorry.” He ducked his head guiltily, ushering Kili to his feet.

  
“No, no it’s fine. Parents are always eager to meet the teacher.” He looked up and gave a dazzling smile. Fili smiled back, his hand once again clutching Kili’s. The teacher gave a sudden start. “Where are my manners? Bilbo Baggins.” He offered a hand that Fili shook gratefully. “Please have a seat.”

  
Fili stumbled into the waxy chair, yanking Kili into his lap.

  
“Pleased to meet you.” It was late and probably softer than it should have been but let it never be said that Fili didn’t have manners.

  
“Likewise.” Mr. Baggins fussed with some papers for a moment. “Your son can go play, no need for him to sit through the boring bits.” He gave KIli a smile, and Fili grudgingly relinquished him, letting him loose in the classroom again. “Now then…” Another paper consultation. “Phillip Durin?”

  
The blonde grimaced. The last person to call him Philip had been Kili’s mother, her voice forever laced with that angry disappointment.

  
“Fili is fine. Just Fili.”  
“Very well. Then I insist you call me Bilbo.” Another easy smile. “And your son’s name is ‘Kylo’?” His eyebrows went up. Fili hid this grimace better.

  
“Kili. I mean, his name is Kylo but we just call him Kili- or Kee.”

  
Bilbo nodded, making a note on another bit of paper.

  
“‘We’ being you and your wife?” The question is genuine and matter of fact, pen poised for more scribbling. Fili hesitated, scrubbing a hand across his face before sighing and forcing his voice to be cheerful.

  
“Ah, no. Me and my mates, my uncle” If he’d ever show up again. “his mam isn't….she’s not really in the picture anymore.” His voice naturally softens when he speaks of it and he casts a glance back at KIli, the boy’s face hidden by his wild hair. It needs cut. Fili silently counts the money he’s got left in the bank… it’ll wait till next month.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” the teacher’s gentle voice brings his head back around. “I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject.” There’s misplaced pity in the man’s eyes and Fili rushes to be reassuring.

  
“It’s not- She isn’t dead.” Though he sometimes wishes she was, just so he’d have something to tell his son, anything, other than ‘your mother didn't want you’. “She- uh…” He can feel his embarrassment burning his cheeks. “She left. Us. Left us.” Left me. Left him. He desperately studies one of the little baubles on the man’s desk, some sort of over stuffed bunny.

“Left?” his tone is incredulous, his eyes filled with sympathetic fury. “When?” The question is more abrupt than Fili is used too, people usually hem and haw before stammering it out in painfully polite tones. He thinks he might prefer Mr. Baggins method better, there’s no pity, no judging glances.

  
“It was a long time ago. When he was just a babe. “ He held his hands apart descriptively. Seeing the sorrow flash in the other man’s eyes. “He doesn't remember her. And I- I don’t talk about her much. You know…” He trails away, keeping his eyes carefully averted. There’s a strained silence for half a moment and then Mr. Baggins clears his throat and changes the subject. The rest of the visit is spent discussing easier things, Kili’s grasp of language, and numbers, preferred pass times. He calls Kili over fifteen minutes in and asks a series of simple questions, beaming with genuine delight when Kili knows the answer, and helping him through any that he struggles with, promising they’ll learn more in school. They leave the classroom with Kili beaming and bouncing on the balls of his feet, and some of the anxious tension out of Fili’s shoulders. If the rest of his life had gone as well as today, Kili might have still had a family. He hefts his son into his arms as they cross the street. Holding tighter then he should. Kili talks the whole way. He doesn't complain once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse before they can get better. If they ever get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note! This story jumps, time wise, the first chapter takes place in September or early August cause of the school starting thing and this one happens somewhere in October. If it helps I can add loose dates? I have no sense of time. I did my best to fix any formatting issues. I'm still sort of figuring this site out :)

Fili wakes up to a small palm slapping against his cheek, blinking in the grey gloom that his house always seems to be full of.

“Da.”  Kili’s voice is as gentle as it ever gets, large brown eyes peering down at him, face scrunched with worry. “Da. The t.v.’s broke.”

Fili groans. Just what he needs at… he fumbles to look at his alarm clock. The screen is blank. Not even the flashing 12:00 am that signifies a power surge. He groans louder and scrambles out of bed, rushing to the kitchen to check the only non-digital clock in the whole house. 8:48 am. Crap. There’s only the barest chance that Kili hasn’t already missed the bus.

“Kili! You got shoes on?”  He rushes back to his room, shedding his shirt as he goes, glad for once that he fell asleep with his clothes on.

“No.” Kili sits on the edge of his bed, kicking his bare feet.

“What? No? Why not? What are you, a monkey or a boy?” Kili giggles as Fili lifts him up and checks him for a tail.

“I’m a boy!”

“Your a boy?”

“Yes!”

“Are you sure? Cause you seem like a monkey to me. Lets see.” He pulls up Kili’s Spider Man sweater and blows a raspberry against his tummy. Kili shrieks with laughter. “Well, you're certainly ticklish like a boy, but I still don’t see any shoes.” He sets the breathless child back on his feet. “Go find some for me, hey bud?”

“Kay Da.” Kili rushes from the room and Fili tries to find a clean shirt. He adds laundry to his growing list of worries. He finally finds a button down that doesn’t smell overpoweringly of sweat and slips it on, leaving it open as he shoves his shoes on and rushes back to the kitchen. He sees Kili struggling with his shoes as he darts through the living room.

“Need some help Kee?”

“No I got it!”

He leaves his son to battle with his sneakers and goes into the kitchen to try to find something in the cupboards that could count as a meal. The only thing that even resembles breakfast food is a box of poptarts and those are meant for sundays only. Desperate times. He snatches up one of the shiny packets and yanks it open, shoving one of the pastries into his mouth and pulling the other one out for Kili.

“You rea’y ta go?” Crumbs spray all over the linoleum but he ignores that and fetches Kili’s backpack from the closet.

“Yeah.” Kili grunts, Fili hurries back to the living room where the boy has just managed to yank his second shoe onto his foot. The laces hang onto the carpet. Fili scoops Kili from the floor and hands him the poptart.

“These are still Sunday food, so don’t ask. Eat it fast okay?” Kili hums around his mouthful. They speed outside and down the driveway, before speeding back up it again to collect Kili’s jacket from behind the door. He can see Dori and Adra standing at the end of the street with their respective kids and thanks the appropriate deities for this small stroke of luck. He runs down the road as fast as he can while carrying a 40 lb person that’s spraying him in the face with sticky bits of food because he can’t stop laughing.

“Morning Fili.” Dori greets, obviously fighting a grin. Fili grunts at him in answer as he sets Kili on his feet, coercing him into his jacket and tying his laces before he can stumble away to babble at Ori, Dori’s youngest brother. Arda giggles and won’t meet his eyes, her face strangely flushed as she fusses with Gimli’s zipper, the eight year old swatting her hands away irritably. “Lovely shirt.” Dori continues and Gloin’s wife chokes and turns away to hack into her hands, her face as red as a tomato. Dori works as a clothes salesman in one of the big chain stores in town, but he’s never shown any interest in Fili’s wardrobe before. The blonde glances down in confusion and colors slightly himself when he’s greeted with an expanse of open chest instead of any sort of fabric and immediately begins working at his buttons. Giving Arda an apologetic look. Dori looks vaguely smug.

“Rough morning?” Arda offers, once she’s no longer in danger of losing a lung. His answering  smile is wan at best.

“Nothing we haven’t handled before.”

“Dorwi. Dorwi.” Any attempts at continued conversation are interrupted by Ori yanking at his brother’s sleeve. “Kili gots poptarwts fer’ bekfist. He says his Da lefts him have poptarwts, How come I can’ have poptarwts Dorwi?”

“I’ve told you before Ori, poptarts are not good for little boys who want to grow up big and strong.” He fusses with his brother’s scarf. “Just because the Durins eat them doesn’t mean we should.”

“But Dorwi-”

“No, no buts. You had a very yummy breakfast already, didn’t you Ori?”

The little boy pouts quietly for a moment, and Fili wonders how Dori resists giving Ori anything. Its hard enough with Kili’s liquid chocolate eyes, but at least he doesn’t have Ori’s delicately trembling chin, or pathetically scrawny looking cheekbones.

“Yeah.” Ori mumbles finally and returns to Kili, who gives him a consoling pat and bounces back to Fili just as the bus turns the corner.

“Da.”

His own shirt gets a tug and he slips a hand into Kili’s raising one eyebrow in question.

“Can we give popterts for hullo’ween?” His other eyebrow joins the first. “Cus’ O’ri is gun’ trick or treat our house and he says he never had none before, cus’ Dowi doesn’t let him even on sundays!” His son’s eyes are wide with horror as he stares up at him and the bus inches down the street.

“I’m not sure Kee, we might just do trick or treating this year.”

“Oh. Can we jus’ give one to O’ri then? He’s gonna be a wizard for hullo’ween.”

“Yeah?” The bus finally screeches to a stop in front of them and they wait as the other two kids scuttle aboard. “We’ll see.”

“Kay.” Kili seizes his legs in a sudden death-grip, and Fili crouches to press a kiss against his tangled hair, he always forgets something, straightening his son’s backpack. “Love you Da.”

“Love you too, Kee. I’ll see you after work, alright?” A quick nod and then Kili is scrambling aboard the bus, waving wildly as it pulls away.    

\-------

“You’re late.”

“Good morning to you too, Eomer. I’m fine thanks for asking.”

His flippancy is received with it’s usual glare.

“Fili. It’s the fourth time this week!” The blonde leans over the hood of a civic to hiss at him quietly. “If Grima catches on you’re going to be out of a job! Again.”

“I know!” His voice is too loud for their secrecy, but it’s covered by the noises of the auto shop. He tempers it, along with the glare he had fixed on his co-worker. “I know, alright?” he scrubs at his face as he fixes the straps of his coveralls. “Look, we had a late start this morning alright? They cut the power.” Again. “Kili barely made it to the bus. I haven’t even showered!” He tugs at his shirt as if in evidence.

“Alright! Alright! Geezus.” Eomer grimaces at him, the angry lines never fading from between his eyebrows. “Just… do better. You’re the only guy here who isn’t a total arse.” It’s a lie. Hama is a decent guy if no one else. But Fili appreciates the sentiment.

“Ah, you softie. Come here.” He opens his arms wide and makes like he’s going to hug the grumpy mechanic. He receives an oily rag in the face for his troubles.

“Get a haircut you hippie.”

\-------

Fili spends the morning checking oil and tires and swapping squeaky brakes. He’s just wormed his way from beneath a honda with a leaky fuel tank, wiping gasoline from his face, when a shiny black Mustang skids into the employee parking, barely managing not to put a dent in Eomer’s white 1970 Camaro. An angry looking man with greasy black hair and pale eyes behind thick wire frames stalks into the garage shortly after, his mouth pinched into a painful line.

Fili does his best to ignore him and continue talking to the man with the faulty gas tank, but he can feel those cerulean eyes digging into him, can imagine a strange grey tongue darting out to lick at perpetually dry lips and has to fight off a shudder.

“Durin!”

The hard bark makes him jump and he offers the customer a last friendly smile before turning to face his boss. Sort of boss. Edoras Garage and Paint belonged to Theoden, Eomer’s great uncle or something, Grima was the manager. A position that should have gone to Eomer, two years ago, but his uncle had come down with a sudden illness before the legal changes could be made, and the Edoras employees had been suffering ever since.

“Yes, Mr. Wormtongue?”

The man’s face pinched impossibly tighter.

“It’s Warremtong!” The man shrieked, every other mechanic in the garage snickering into their hands. Fili rolled his eyes while he nodded enthusiastically, smacking a palm against his head as if to signify his own weak mindedness. “Get into my office! Now!” They eyes of every customer in Edoras moved with him as he strutted away. Fili apologized to fuel tank guy, and waved Hama over to help the man before following.

Grima Warremtong’s office was only slightly bigger than a broom closet, it may well have been one before being repurposed, the space was cramped with a pair of chairs and an old card table in lieu of a desk, a filing cabinet tucked in one corner with a laptop on top of it where it would be out of the way of any paperwork. Grima scowled at him when he came in and jabbed a bony finger at the opposite chair. Fili settled into it with a smile, maintaining a casual front even as anxiety bubbled in his gut. The last time he’d been in here they’d docked his pay nearly in half.

“I suppose you think you’re funny?” The man attempted to loom across the table, rancid breath blowing through Fili’s mustache.

“It was an honest mistake Mr. Worm- Warremtong. Really, I’ve always had trouble with last names.” he twisted his face into some version of apology, spiteful glee momentarily overriding his nerves.

“Well you won’t be troubled with mine, any longer.” the man smirked nastily before his face twisted in rage again. “You’re fired!”

“What?!” Fili jumped to his feet, his own anger and worry bubbling over as he stared at the lecherous little man. “What for?!”  

“I was going over hours and you have been late fifteen days in the last _month._ ” his boss’- ex-boss’- face was entirely too pleased.

“Oh, come on! Fifteen minutes isn’t gonna kill anybody! I haven’t missed a day of work in four years!”

“And the company thanks you for that. Now get out.”

Fili lunged across the table, seizing Wormtongue’s collar and bringing the man up to his face until his glasses nearly touched Fili’s nose.

“You listen here you little- worm!” Now he was the one smiling maliciously. “I don’t work this job- I don’t got food for my kid. You understand that? You wanna be responsible for my son, _dying_ on _the streets? Huh?!_ ” He shakes the man roughly and his glasses clatter to the table. “ _HE ALREADY DOESN’T HAVE A MAM, YOU WANT HIM TO NOT HAVE A HOME TOO? ANSWER ME!!!_ ” His chest heaves, his breath coming hard and fast and his arms ache from supporting almost two hundred pounds of dead weight for so long.

“Y-you should have thought of that before sleeping in this morning!”

His vision goes red, and only the sudden press of Eomer’s arms across his chest keeps him from killing anyone.

**\---------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili has anger issues. Baby Ori is so cute! Gloin's wife was made up by a generator... sorry. Also, Eomer's character might be strongly influenced by 'Bones' McCoy from Star Trek, it was not intentional. Everybody hates Grima. Okay. Not everyone. I don't hate him I just needed a fall guy. And I thought having the 'Horse lords' turned into 'Car lords' was pretty clever.... ignore me. But also tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur gives Fili advice he didn't ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this fic would jump around time wise (I think I said this?) but this chapter takes place the same day as the last. You might be able to tell.

Fili paced the edge of the parking lot, shooting poisonous glances at that ostentatious Mustang and fighting the urge to key something unbecoming into the door. He hadn’t even made it to lunch, hadn’t been allowed the dignity of finishing the day! The only saving grace of this whole farce was that he’d received his paycheck, what there was of it. Enough to pay up the electricity anyway. Keep them in food and heating for another month. Kili wouldn’t starve. And Fili could get another job. He would get another job. Because anything else was failing. And he wouldn’t fail another person. He’d done that often enough.

Forcing himself to turn his back on his last place of employment he got his phone out and dialed the school. He would make the most of this. The office picked up and he was patched through to Kili’s classroom.

_“Hello?”_

__

“Hey-”

“Off my property Durin or I’ll call the police!”

“It’s a public sidewalk you arse! And I’ll spend all the time I want here!” He turned away from Grima’s rapidly flushing face and focused his attention back on his phone call. “Hello? Mr. Baggins?” he grimaced at the silence that followed before somebody cleared their throat and he heard a faint-

_“Mr. Durin?”_

“Aye. I’m really sorry about...I didn’t mean to-” _Scare you? Swear? Take your ear off?_

_“That’s alright. We all have our moments.- Legolas! Off the table. No-no, don’t-... jump.” A breathy sigh rattled over the speaker. “Sorry. A few of the parents haven’t been by yet. What can I help you with?”_

__

“I was wondering if Kee was still there, I’ve got time off work and I thought I’d come pick him up…”

_“Oh...um. I’m afraid Mrs. Hambleton has already been to get him… they left, twenty minutes ago? I’m terribly sorry.”_

“That’s alright.” He forced himself to smile though nobody could see. “Maybe I’ll swing by the sitter’s and surprise him.”

_“Lovely. I’m sure he’ll- No! Legolas, paints are for papers, not for clothes. Ai! And we don’t throw scissors! Gracious- I’m sorry, Mr. Durin I really must go, have a lovely day. Ta.”_

Fili had barely gotten out a ‘bye’ before the line went dead.

\-----

“That bastard.”

“Bofur.”

“Sorry Bom. You know we’d hire you in a heartbeat Fili, but…”

“It’s fine Bofur. I didn’t come here for a job.” Fili leaned his face into his hands. He’d debated with himself about picking Kili up from Gloin’s house but in the end he had decided against it. He didn’t want to lie to Kili about why he was home early. Turn it into some sort of a game when it could be the catalyst to a life on the streets. _No_. That wasn’t going to happen. Fili would pull them out of this. He always did.

“Right. I’ll make it a double ‘ey?” He was treated to a cheeky grin as the bartender turned to his wares.

“I’m not here to drink Bof.”

“Look, Fili, here’s the deal. When you get fired you do one of two things, drink,” He plunked down a glass of amber liquid. “Or” he glanced into the kitchen at his more docile brother before making a lewd gesture. “With some young, bendy thing the rest of us won’t get a second glance from.”

Fili stared at him balefully through his fingers.

“I’m not doing that.”

“Oh come on Fili, you’re a young, virile man, strike the iron while it’s still got some heat in it. Look.” He leaned over the bar, his usually dimpled face growing uncomfortably solemn. “Its time you left that bi-”

“Bofur!”

“-usy body the same place she left you, in the dust, and get back into the world! Come on! You’re the only man in my acquaintance- excepting your uncle- that isn’t too uppity or...Dwalin-y, to trade stories with.” The word ‘stories’ was treated to a particularly salacious eyebrow wiggle.

“Dwalin-y?” This was replied to with an encompassing handwave. “Bofur, I love you like a brother. And that is exactly why I never want to hear or tell stories with you. I don’t need that sort of thing in my life. Kili doesn’t need that sort of thing. Nobody wants into a relationship with a guy who already has a kid.”

“Who said anything about relationships? All I’m talking about is se-ow!” Bombur hit him in the head with a ladle as he came to put a bowl of thick soup on the bar in front of Fili. “Stress relief.” He amended, shooting his brother a glare. Fili let out a dark laugh.

“I definitely don’t need to subject Kili to that.” He scooped up a spoonful of the hot soup, shooting Bombur an appreciative noise as soon as it had settled on his tongue. Bombur smiled in embarrassment.

“Whose subjecting the little blighter to anything? Send him to Dori’s for the night, that man’s practically a woman anyway. And it’ll spare poor Ori a bit of torment.” He stuck his fingers in Fili’s soup, dancing them away from the danger of his spoon and into his mouth.

“I’m not going to kick my son out of his own house so I can...relieve stress.” He flicks a bit of soup into Bofur’s mustache in retaliation. It’s licked out smugly. “I’m not the sort to do that kind of thing anyway.”

“Oh, aye. You always were a one a one woman kind of man weren’tch ya?” His tone is entirely too sarcastic, so Fili ignores it in favor of soup. “Real dedicated. Why I think I remember one of your ‘relationships’ lastin’ a whole two weeks. And I can count on one hand the number of girls who got to come home and meet mummy.” Fili flipped him off casually. “That’s right. One.” He yanks away the mostly empty soup bowl. “Listen Fee, I’m not sayin’ I want you to go out and waste cash on-” A fearful glance into the kitchen, where Bombur is deboning fish. “Female companionship.” Its said so low Fili can barely hear it but Bofur jumps when the knife thunks into the cutting board, severing the fishes head. Bombur carries on, oblivious. “I’m only sayin’ you don’t need to be so damn lonely all the time. Open up, go on a couple of dates, Kili’s not gonna hate you for it.”

Fili sighed gustily and carded a hand through his hair. He should really redo the braids soon… He’d have plenty of time later. Nothing but time. His gut clenches at the thought.

“Did you not here what I came in here for? I got fired Bof. It doesn’t leave much room in the budget for dates. I’m not lonely, I’ve got loads of people nosing into my life.” He gives the bartender a pointed look. “And there’s always Kili.”

“So bring ‘em here! The Blue Mountains could always use the patronage, not that we’d expect you ta’ pay of course. After what you’re uncle and father-bless his soul- did to get this place up and running. It’s not a bill we’ll ever be free of most like, not unless we started servin’ gold.” They take a moment to take in the tiny restaurant, dark wood paneling, wrought iron tables, donated back when Erebor was still up and thriving, not a booth in sight, ambient lighting, solid wooden bar, and seating that all upholstered with worn leather. It’s a nice place. And with Bombur’s cooking Fili is always surprised when it’s not more filled. But it never seems to have more than a bare handful of patrons. Bombur says he likes it that way, gives him time to focus on each meal. Bofur says Bom was always too much of an optimist. “You know your da’ crafted every last table in this place, built my alcohol cabinet too. And yer’ Uncle practically bought the place for us.”

“Yeah I know.” He toyed with the glass of what smelled like brandy. The thought of his father always made his gut ache. He’d barely known him. Enough that he knew what a great man he was. Enough to know that his father loved him. But not enough that he could say whether Vili would be proud of his life or not. He would have loved Kili, Fili knows that with unshakable certainty. It was one of the last things his mother ever told him.

\--

His car creaks to a stop and he is swept with the sudden realization that he didn’t go shopping. He’d stayed too long talking with the Urs, Bofur mostly, though Bifur had shown up at some point and Bofur had translated some of the gestures and growling German, with Bombur mumbling an aside a few times. They’d spent most of the time discussing Lobelia and Fili’s lack of a life, but after a their too serious conversation over soup most of it is in jest. He thinks. By the time he’d looked at a clock it was almost six. He’d shot an apologetic text at Dori as he’d shot to his car. And now he didn’t have anything with which to make dinner. Maybe they could have more pop-tarts....He bashed his head against the steering wheel a few times before he exited his car and jogged up the driveway.

“Hey, Dori, sorry I’m late.”

The older man gestured him through the door with a hand wave.

“Its fine. Kili’s no trouble. He keeps Ori entertained and the house isn’t so quiet for a few hours, you didn’t see Nori as you were driving up did you?”

“No, sorry.”

“DA!” Kili came tearing around the corner, one of Ori’s plushies gripped in one fist and Fili drops to his knees immediately.

“Hey-oof!” He’s knocked back slightly as Kili collides with his chest. “Hey bud.” The weight of his son in his arms soothes some of the anxious rolling in his stomach and he gives an extra hard squeeze. “Miss me?”

“Uh-hu.” Kili doesn’t seem like he wants to let go so Fili makes himself comfortable on the floor and holds him close.

“D’you have fun with Ori?”

“Yeah, look.” He pulls back to shove the plushie into his face. It appears to be a fox. He wouldn’t put money on it though. “We played Robin Hood, cause O’ri’s gotta lot of forest aminals. He even had a lion for Prince John.”

“Oh, yeah?” A vigorous nod. “And who did Ori play? You didn’t hog Robin Hood did you Kee?”

“No.” Guilty brown eyes shift around, and the fox is tucked snugly under Kili’s chin.

“Kili.”

“I did’nun’t! He did’nun’t wanna be Robin Hood!”

“Are you sure?” Fili looks at Dori, but he’s smiling so it must not have been that big of an issue. His answer is another wild nod of the head.

“He’s li’ddle John. Cause then he gets to be his favorite bear. Hey Da, how come they got two Johns in Robin Hood?”

“I don’t know, I guess John was a popular name.”

“Oh. Is Kili a popular name?” Chocolatey eyes blink up at him questioningly.

“Nah.” He gives Kili’s hair a playful tug, he really should cut it. “There’s only one Kili.” They share a smile, Kili’s more toothy then his. “You ready to go home?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, give Ori his toy back and we’ll go.” Kili darts away and Dori fills the space he had been.

“Actually Fili, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

“What is it Dori?” He pauses in gathering shoes.

“Well, you see, I’ve made entirely too much macaroni and cheese, especially if Nori is going to be late, and I know he is.” Dori frowns for a moment. “So I was wondering if you and Kili could do me the favor of staying for dinner.”

Fili stares, tiny sneakers hanging off his fingertips, and tries to swallow the burning sensation that’s surged up his throat. Because he knows what this his. This is Dori sparing his pride, offering help he knows won’t be asked for. Bombur probably messaged him, Bofur might have asked him too. And he’s ashamed for a moment. Ashamed that he can’t provide his son with the food he needs. Ashamed of complaining to his friends like this is somehow their burden as much as his. Ashamed that he forgot to go shopping and cut his son’s hair, that he was late to work fifteen days in the last month, that he gave Grima Wormtongue and excuse to fire him. But it fades fast and then all he is is grateful. So bloody grateful. Grateful for the friends that listen to him and help him when he won’t ask. Grateful that his kid won’t have to go hungry tonight, or any night because he knows his friends will always to be willing to feed him, even if Fili can’t.

So he swallows the burning and he gives Dori a smile even as he pretends to think on it for a moment.

“If you think you have enough then…”

Dori beams.

“Oh, more than enough I’m sure.  And lots of vegetables, very important for growing boys.”

Fili laughs at the mock glare pointed his way and clasp Dori’s beefy shoulder.

“I agree. Wholeheartedly.” He gives the shoulder an extra squeeze as he sobers. “Thanks Dori.”

Dori nods before turning and shouting down the hall.

  
“Alright boys! Dinner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called Gloin's wife Mrs. Hambelton because that is the actor who plays Gloin's last name and I didn't know what else to use... Also, Kili stays at Gloin's house from twelve to five, when Dori picks him and Ori up after he gets off work, they play till six, when Fili gets off work and comes to get him. It's complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter in the loo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update. Just to try and keep the story going.

There’s no work.

Fili has scoured the paper. The internet. The library bulletin board. Halloween has been and gone and Fili is still out of a job. He’s got the unemployment, but it barely stretches past the bills and food. If he doesn’t have a paycheck by December… He sighs and throws that day’s paper onto the table. It’ll work out. It has to. Damn it. Kili has asked for nothing but a puppy all  year. Fili had always promised to get him one soon. A dog he could grow up with. So he’d never be lonely. But he can barely afford to feed the two of them. And without a steady income adding a dog to the mix… He scrubs a hand across his face. He’ll find a way. He has too. For now he goes to get Kili up for school.

They’re late. Because of course they are. Fili had watched the bus trundle past just as they’d slipped through the front door, his coat catching on the knob. So now he was driving Kili to school, going too fast and not paying attention. Cutting off another car to pull into the last spot by the door. The driver of the other car leans on the horn before continuing down the parking lot and Fili has to remind himself he has a child in the car to keep from screaming curses.

“Alright lets go. Don’t want Mister Baggins kept waiting.” He rushes around the car wrenching open the passenger door to hard and clipping himself in the chin with it. This time he does swear. Quietly.

“Alright da?”

“I’m fine.” He scoops his son into his arms.

“Da?”

“What?”

“I gotta use the to’let.”

“What? Didn’t you go before we left?” A headshake, dark hair whipping into his eyes. “And why not?”  

“There’s a spider in the bath.”

“Agh. Kili.” He didn’t have time for this. Yes you do. A traitorous part of him whispered, a selfish part. A part that wanted to spend the day with Kili and damn the bills. After all what else was he going to do? Loiter around and maintain the charade of being employed for his six year old son like he had been for the last month and a half? He rushed through the first set of restroom doors he found, pushing every thought except getting Kili to a toilet out of his head.

He had a moment to register an unsettling amount of pink, and then a little girl was screaming, startling him back so his spine jammed against a sink and his head thunked against a mirror. Kili nearly slipping out of his arms, saving himself by digging his fingers into his father’s golden braids.

“What? What’s happened?” a feminine voice came from one of the adjoining stalls. A toilet flushed, and a woman came bursting out, her jeans still undone. Fili looked away quickly, what in the hell was he still doing in here?! He made to back out and only succeeded in ramming the sink again. The woman rushed to the girl, dragging her behind her own back and fixing Fili with a glare. “What the hell are you doing in here?”                

Fili made to answer but Kili beat him to it, wriggling out of his arms as he spoke.

‘I gotta use the to’let.” He rushed into a stall and there was a beat before-- the sound of liquid trickling started echoing around the room.

The woman’s glare softened a little and she took the time to inconspicuously do up her zip. Fili closed his mouth.

“You know there’s a men’s loo across the hall.”

He could feel himself blushing.

“Oh...right. The-” He gestured vaguely, clearing his throat self consciously. “I was in a bit of a rush.”  The woman gave a very delicate snort. The girl, apparently deciding he wasn’t the worst thing she’d ever seen in a public restroom poked her head out from behind a leg.

“Are you Kili’s da?”

He offered her a sheepish smile, crouching down so they were more level.

“That’s me. What’s your name?”

“I’m Tilda. You don’t look like Kili.”

“Tilda!” The woman objects and Fili offers her a reassuring smile, it’s not the first time someone’s told him this.

“No, I suppose we don’t look too much alike do we?” The girl shakes her head and the woman tries to stammer apologies. “Hmm. Well, how about this?” He dug out his phone, flicking through his pictures till he finds his most recent picture of his uncle, taken four years ago. “Does he look like him?”

“Yeah! Is that Kili’s real da? Is he adopted like Aragorn?”

“TILDA.” The woman is blushing hard, but Fili just smile’s a little wider and shakes his head. Kili stumbles out of his stall, his pants caught around his hips.

Fili goes to help him.

“No I promise I’m Kee’s real da.” he draws an X across his chest, letting Kili struggle with his button for a bit. “He just looks like his great uncle.” he heft’s his son up to a sink. “Families are strange like that sometime.” The woman, he should really learn her name, hustles Tilda up to the sink opposite and starts scrubbing at both their hands.

“Doesn’t he look like his mum?” Fili’s heart gives a stutter and his fingers tighten to hard around Kili’s ribs for a moment. “My da says I look like my mum.” she glances at the woman and her voice goes soft. “She died.”

“Tilda.” This time there isn’t any censure in the woman’s voice just an old hurt. Fili gives them both a gentle smile.

“Mine too.”

**  
He hurries them out of the bathroom after that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to clarify. All the LotR/Hobbit characters I can squeeze in will be squeezed in. It doesn't mean we'll actually meet up with them. Boo, I know. But in this fanon, Aragorn is a grade or two above Kili and Tilda, but they meet each other at lunch or recess or something? I figure Aragorn would be pretty popular. And he was adopted by Elrond. Yep. Reviews are more then welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Kili is just starting Kindergarten. Age wise. I just suddenly got Single Father Fili feels and this happened.... Tell me what you think any suggestions for plot or just side chapters. No Beta. Would love to have someone to help me pound this out. Also, references to Canon that have been butchered to better portray a young child. Sorry.


End file.
